


Warmth

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: ADWD spoilers, Blood, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always cold on the Wall; that was how it was supposed to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

It was always cold on the Wall; that was how it was supposed to be. Even inside you still dressed in layers. You never knew when you might get called outside for anything, and you had to be ready. 

But Jon hadn't been ready for this. He saw now that he should have been - should have been wiser, should have been more careful. The blood that soaked him now was warm, and wrong, and his. Its loss made his head spin, thinking of another warmth he'd known, another wrong. Her words, his wounds; her hair, his blood: 

Kissed by fire...


End file.
